1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin composition and a molded article thereof.
2. Related Art
Methyl methacrylate resin is useful as a colorless and transparent thermoplastic resin. A methyl methacrylate resin composition containing an ultraviolet absorbent has been known for improving durability of methyl methacrylate resin. For example, reference JETI, Vol. 46, No. 5 (published in 1998; pp. 116 to 121) discloses a methyl methacrylate resin composition and a styrene resin composition, each containing a salicylate-based ultraviolet absorbent, a cyanoacrylate-based ultraviolet absorbent or a benzotriazole-based ultraviolet absorbent as an ultraviolet absorbent.